RUMOR
by BabySugarSeoltang
Summary: Kudengar kau sudah memiliki kekasih baru. / Semua orang cemburu dengan kita, mereka ingin kita berpisah. {A MinYoon/MinGa fanfiction} - Oneshot. Songfic based on K.A.R.D - RUMOR.


**RUMOR**

 **MinYoon**

 **A BTS Fanfiction**

 **Romance**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning! Typo, OOC, Bad language, etc**

 **Based on K.A.R.D's Song ; RUMOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS © Big Hit Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story © BabySugarSeoltang**

* * *

Note: Lirik yang _italic_ itu bagian J-seph dan BM, _italic **bold** _ itu Somin dan Jiwoo, _italic **bold underlined **_ itu campuran.

* * *

 _Somebody told me_

 _He saw you recently, oh no_

"Park Jimin?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku begitu namaku dipanggil. Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Hoseok- _hyung_ memandangku dengan khawatir. Sepertinya aku melamun terlalu lama. Aku melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang tengah apartemenku, dan sepertinya aku telah menghabiskan 3 jam terakhir ini untuk merenung sendirian. Mungkin jika Hoseok- _hyung_ tidak mampir ke apartemenku, aku akan terus merenung sampai hari berganti, sama seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

Hoseok- _hyung_ menggeleng. "Kau melamun, Jim."

Aku hanya tersenyum masam.

"Soal Min Yoongi lagi?"

Hoseok- _hyung_ mendudukkan dirinya di sofa hitam di sampingku.

Aku tertawa miris, melemparkan tubuhku ke sandaran sofa dan memejamkan kedua mataku. "Kau tahu benar tentang aku, _Hyung_."

"Aku melihatnya beberapa hari lalu."

Fokusku langsung beralih begitu Hoseok- _hyung_ mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Benarkah? Dia sudah kembali dari New York? Lalu, bagaimana?"

Hoseok mengangguk, kemudian wajahnya terlihat gelisah.

 _He said you looked really happy, Babe_

 _I felt drained of my strength_

 _I guess I wanted you to be unhappy_

"Dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Dia tertawa."

Tubuhku rasanya kaku. Kupikir dia akan sama kacaunya dengan diriku sekarang. Aku menghela napas panjang dan kembali memejamkan mataku. Sekarang aku sedang mati-matian menahan air mataku untuk lolos.

Apa benar dia tertawa?

Apa itu artinya dia telah melupakanku sepenuhnya? Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah _move on_ dariku?

 _Have you forgotten me already?_

 _This can't be true_

"Aku melihatnya bersama seorang lelaki. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat."

Tubuhku semakin terasa lemas. Aku sudah seperti ini berbulan-bulan. Meninggalkan jadwal makan teraturku dan jadwal rutin ke _gym_. Sekarang ada kantung hitam di bawah mataku, tubuhku kehilangan berat hampir 6 kg. Biasanya aku hanya makan beberapa potong roti dengan ham dan sayur, kemudian aku akan duduk merenung di sofa ruang tengah apartemenku.

 _What am I to do,_

 _I can't admit it_

 _How can you forget me so easily and be happy?_

 _You are too harsh, you are spiteful_

 _I didn't know until now,_

 _I guess I was a fool_

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Jim?"

Aku membuka mataku, melirik Hoseok- _hyung_ dengan kepala yang masih bersandar pada sofa.

"Apa yang dapat kulakukan?" Aku tertawa miris lagi. "Apa masih ada gunanya aku meminta maaf sekarang? Semua terlambat, _Hyung_."

Hoseok- _hyung_ hanya diam. Dia tahu, aku tidak ingin diceramahi ketika sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ benar-benar jahat, bukankah begitu? Apa dia melupakanku begitu saja setelah kebersamaan kami selama 5 tahun?"

 _Even so, I haven't forgotten you yet_

 _No matter how much I try, I can't erase your smile_

 _This can't be true, this is ridiculous_

 _I want to believe that they mistook you for someone else_

"Jimin …"

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tidak salah lihat? Apa itu benar Yoongi- _hyung_? Tidak mungkin, bagaimana dia bisa tertawa lepas. Itu pasti bukan Yoongi- _hyung_."

Aku menangis.

Kupikir air mataku telah kering sepenuhnya setelah berbulan-bulan menangis di atas bantalku semalaman. Ternyata masih ada yang tersisa untuknya.

"Jim, hentikan. Kau menyiksa dirimu. Hentikan sekarang."

* * *

 _ **It's so hard to pretend to be okay**_

 _ **My friends told me told me told me, that you already found someone else**_

"Yoongi?"

Aku mendongak dan mendapati Jin- _hyung_ melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ada apa lagi? Masih memikirkan si brengsek Park Jimin?"

Aku menunduk, Jin- _hyung_ tentu saja sudah tahu jawabanku. Dia mendecakkan lidahnya, kemudian duduk di kursi merah _mini bar_ apartemenku. Tadinya aku ingin membuat semangkuk sereal dengan susu dingin, tapi akhirnya semua serealnya menjadi lembek karena menyerap susu.

Aku menghela napas, mangkuk berisi susu dan sereal itu kubawa denganku dan aku duduk di hadapan Jin- _hyung_.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kau harus memikirkan pria brengsek yang menyakitimu, menyia-nyiakanmu?"

Terdengarnya mudah untuk bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah mudah semudah yang dikatakan Jin- _hyung_ , bagiku _move on_ dari kekasih yang telah kupacari 5 tahun adalah hal sulit. Kudengar dari beberapa orang, tahun kelima adalah tahun paling sulit untuk beberapa hal, mungkin menjalin hubungan adalah salah satunya.

Sepertinya 'aturan tahun kelima' berlaku untuk Jimin dalam hubungan kami. Aku tidak, aku tidak pernah merasakan kejenuhan yang dirasakan Jimin dalam hubungan jarak jauh kami di tahun kelima. Kami berpacaran selama 4 tahun lebih sampai sebelum aku harus pindah 2 tahun ke New York karena pelatihan sebagai produser dan aku mengambil waktu untuk pendalaman terhadap cara orang di luar negeri membuat musik mereka.

Mungkin bagi Jimin, jarak yang jauh sangat bermasalah, dan setahun setelah aku pindah ke New York aku pulang ke Korea untuk liburan, aku menunjunginya di Busan, tempat ia mendirikan sekolah tarinya, aku menemukan dia berciuman dengan orang lain. Aku segera kembali ke Amerika saat itu juga, sebelum Jimin dapat menghampiriku untuk berbicara. Aku mengakhiri hubungan kami lewat pesan singkat, dan dia selalu mengirimiku pesan sebelum aku memblokir semua kontaknya.

Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon yang juga ada di New York saat itu sangat murka pada Jimin ketika aku bercerita sambil menangis kencang. Mereka hampir memesan tiket ke Korea untuk berbicara langsung dan menghajar Jimin.

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam diriku. Jika saja aku tidak menceritakan masalah hubungan kami, Jimin tidak akan dimusuhi Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon. Hanya mereka yang tahu cerita hubungan kami. Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook tidak pernah mendengar ceritanya secara langsung. Aku tahu karena mereka bertiga sering mengirimiku pesan, menanyakan alasanku mengakhiri hubunganku dan Jimin secara sepihak. Kurasa mereka menganggap akulah penghianat di hubungan kami.

"Sudahlah, Yoon. Mungkin saja dia sudah menemukan orang lain. Kau sendiri tahu tabiatnya sebelum kalian menjalin hubungan, 'kan? Dia dengan mudah tebar pesona pada banyak orang, dengan mudahnya menjalin hubungan kemudian putus setelah seminggu."

Ucapan Jin- _hyung_ membuatku merasa semakin sedih. Apa itu benar? Dia sudah menemukan penggantiku?

Tidak menutup kemungkinan Jin- _hyung_ telah bertemu Jimin. Setelah aku pulang dari New York, aku ditempatkan di cabang perusahaan _producing_ di Busan, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan sekolah tari Jimin meminta perusahaan kami membuatkan musik untuk acara mereka.

"Lupakan saja dia, Yoon. Kau membuat dirimu tersiksa."

Aku menggeleng pelan, melahap kecil-kecil sereal dan susu yang ada di hadapanku. "Itu tidak mudah, _Hyung_. Tidak semudah yang kau katakan."

Jin- _hyung_ memandangku khawatir. "Ya aku tahu. Tapi kau membuat dirimu tersiksa, kau seolah mati, kau tahu? Namjoon dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya, _Hyung_. Bayangkan kalau Namjoon yang ada di posisi Jimin, kau akan merasakan perasaanku sekarang. Kuharap kau mau mengerti, _Hyung_."

"Oke, aku tidak di posisi untuk menceramahimu karena aku tidak tahu rasanya. Setidaknya, kumohon, cerialah sedikit untuk kami, hm? Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film di bioskop? Aku janji tidak akan mengundang Namjoon hari ini. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengundang Kihyunmu tersayang, bagaimana? Hanya kita bertiga."

Aku memandang Jin- _hyung_ , wajahnya memohon-mohon dengan mata berbinar. Aku selalu kalah dengan pandangan itu. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Biarkan aku menghabiskan sereal ini kemudian aku akan berganti baju."

Jin- _hyung_ tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

 _Can you tell me I'm not too late?_

 _Please, will you give me one more chance?_

 _ **Where you at my love**_

 _ **Where you at my love**_

 _ **You know that I don't want anyone else but you**_

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja hari ini? _Refreshing_. Kau butuh udara segar, Jim."

Aku memandang Taehyung yang tiba-tiba memberi usul. Tadi sore, Taehyung datang tanpa diundang, jadi sekarang, aku, Hoseok- _hyung_ dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk bermain _video game_ di ruang tengah –sebenarnya hanya mereka yang bermain karena aku memutuskan untuk duduk diam di atas sofa.

Taehyung dan Hoseok- _hyung_ menghentikan sejenak permainan mereka untuk menatapku. Mungkin mereka kira aku tertidur karena aku sama sekali tidak bersuara sejak tadi.

"Jim? Apa kau mau pergi?"

Aku menghela napas. "Ke mana? Ini sudah malam."

"Hei, kau sudah lama tidak pergi jalan-jalan. Kau lebih sering mengurung diri di dalam apartemen, lihat kulitmu yang semakin pucat itu."

"Hoseok- _hyung_ benar, Jim! Kau perlu menghibur diri. Ayolah, pergi, ya?"

"Oke, oke! Kita pergi. Tapi jangan aneh-aneh."

Mereka berdua bersorak senang, sama seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan es krim dan mainan baru. Aku sedikit tersenyum, sudah lama aku tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Ini bisa mengalihkan pikiranku sejenak.

.

.

.

Kami menghabiskan malam dengan bermain di _game centre_ yang buka sampai 24 jam, kemudian mengisi perut dengan _junk food_ kesukaan kami, _burger_ dengan daging daging sapi dan keju, sekantung besar kentang goreng yang masih hangat, dan tiga gelas besar _cola_. Diet dan olahraga rutin kami bertiga seolah tak berarti. Kami membiarkannya, melupakannya sejenak demi sebuah kesenangan. Tawa terus mengalun di antara kami, tawa kami tak pernah berhenti.

Tapi kurasa aku memang sial.

Baru saja selesai keluar dari bioskop yang buka sampai tengah malam, aku bertemu Yoongi- _hyung_ di depan gedung. Taehyung dan Hoseok sibuk membeli makanan ringan karena mereka ingin bermain di apartemenku lagi. Sedang Yoongi- _hyung_ masih belum menyadari kehadiranku.

Sial, dia terlihat lebih cantik dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Kulit pucatnya masih sama, sedikit mengilap malam ini karena cahaya lampu jalan. Rambutnya tidak lagi berwarna _silver_ , kini sudah kembali ke warna asalnya –hitam. Dia memakai _hoodie_ hitam kebesaran, tangannya tidak terlihat –dan itu benar-benar menggemaskan–, dipadu dengan _ripped jeans_ hitam yang mempertontonkan kaki mulusnya, dan sepatu _sneakers_ putih. Astaga, semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar.

Aku baru saja hendak menghampirinya ketika ada pria lain yang berlari kecil dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Siapa dia? Kekasih barunya?

Apa ini benar-benar sudah terlambat? Apa aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi, Yoongi- _hyung_?

Pandangan kami bertemu. Yoongi- _hyung_ tampak sangat terkejut, dia kemudian mengapit lengan pria yang bersamanya itu dan pergi sambil berlari. Aku hanya bisa memandang dari jauh kepergian mereka.

* * *

"Jim?"

Aku menoleh.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau murung lagi?"

"Aku baru saja bertemu Yoongi- _hyung_."

Taehyung dan Hoseok- _hyung_ tampak terkejut.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke apartemenmu saja, kami akan menemanimu malam ini, Jim."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Maaf. Aku ingin sendiri. Aku pulang duluan, selamat bersenang-senang."

Aku kemudian melangkah, tidak menanggapi teriakan mereka yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku berjalan dengan lesu menuju apartemenku yang tak jauh dari gedung bioskop.

…::***::…

"Aku kemarin bertemu dengan Yoongi- _hyung_."

Aku mendongak. Lagi-lagi pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tidak menghajarnya, 'kan, Kook?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan dan duduk di lantai, di sampingku.

"Memang kalau kuhajar dia kenapa? Bukankah dia pantas mendapatkannya? Dia mengakhiri hubungan kalian sepihak."

Aku tersenyum masam. Inilah kenapa aku menjadi seorang pengecut. Kalau mereka tahu alasan sebenarnya Yoongi- _hyung_ memutuskanku, mereka akan membenciku. Aku tidak siap kehilangan sahabat-sahabat baikku.

"Aku sempat berbicara dengannya kemarin."

Aku menoleh lagi. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Dirimu. Yoongi- _hyung_ bilang dia dengan kau sudah punya kekasih baru."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya acuh, mengambil satu genggam _popcorn_ dari mangkuk kaca besar di atas meja.

Aku tidak suka dengan siapapun yang menyebar rumor bahwa aku memiliki kekasih baru.

 _Who said that, oh no_

 _Who said they saw me with another woman?_

 _ **(I heard she was whatever)**_

 _I swear on everything this never happened_

 _Everyone seems jealous and they want us to stay apart_

 _Maybe someone saw me with a friend_

 _This is nonsense_

"Aku ingin meluruskan hal itu."

Jungkook menatapku dengan pandangan seolah aku sedang bercanda. Dia mendengus.

"Kau gila, _Hyung_? Dia sudah memutuskanmu secara sepihak tapi kau masih ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang menyakitimu?!"

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku memandang Jungkook dengan tajam, air mata menggenang di mataku.

"Kau tidak tahu Jungkook! Akulah yang menyakiti Yoongi- _hyung_ , oke?! Aku tidak mengatakannya karena aku takut kalian semua mejauh!"

Jungkook menatapku dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau tidak perlu mencoba untuk membela Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Aku serius. Kau, Taehyung, dan Hoseok- _hyung_ tidak tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Kalian semua sedang ada projek di Seoul. Aku menyelingkuhi Yoongi- _hyung_ karena aku jenuh, karena Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang berada di New York. Sudah! Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya."

Jungkook memandangku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun sebelum membanting pintu apartemenku. Aku tahu, aku pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini –dan ini seharusnya sudah terjadi sejak lama.

Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu itu.

* * *

 _ **What am I to do,**_

 _ **I can't admit it**_

 _ **How can you forget me so easily and be happy?**_

 _ **You are too harsh, you are spiteful**_

 _ **I didn't know until now**_

 _ **I guess I was fooled**_

Aku menangis. Lagi.

Jin- _hyung_ dan Kihyun berdiri di hadapanku. Kihyun tampak bingung dan panik, sedang Jin- _hyung_ tampak marah karena dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaga Yoongi dengan baik, Seokjin- _hyung_. Dia sudah seperti ini sejak 2 hari yang lalu."

Jin- _hyung_ menggeleng. "Tidak, Kihyun, ini bukan salahmu. Ini sudah pagi, istirahatlah di kamar tamu. Aku akan bicara dengan Yoongi."

"Tapi, _Hyung_ …"

"Tidak apa-apa, istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah."

"Baiklah. Aku istirahat, Yoongi."

Setelah aku mendengar pintu kamar tertutup, Jin- _hyung_ menghembuskan napas dengan kasar.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini?"

Aku tidak menjawab, terus saja menangis.

"Min Yoongi! Jawab!"

Aku mendongak, menatap Jin- _hyung_ takut-takut. Jin- _hyung_ adalah sosok yang mengerikan ketika sedang marah.

"Ak –aku me –melihat Jim –in."

Dia menghela napas kasar lagi. "Hanya itu? Astaga, kau bahkan sampai menangis dua hari? Karena melihat dia?!"

Aku menangis semakin keras.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Kalau kau masih menyayanginya kenapa kau tidak menemuinya, hah?"

"Aku deng –ar dia su –dah punya ke –kasih baru."

Ucapanku terputus-putus karena aku mencoba berhenti menangis, mataku sudah bengkak sangat parah.

" _Ck_. Dari siapa kau dengar?"

"Da –dari teman la –manya, peng –gemar Ji –min di SMA."

"Dan kau percaya? Astaga. Kau tidak berpikir? Mereka memang selalu iri akan hubungan kalian."

"Ja –di itu bo –hong?"

Jin- _hyung_ memijat pelipisnya. "Tidak tahu. Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja sendiri?"

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat.

 _ **I thought I wouldn't mind**_

 _ **I thought I completely forgot about you**_

 _ **This can't be true**_

 _ **This is ridiculous**_

 _ **I want to believe that they mistook you for someone else**_

.

.

.

Jin- _hyung_ pulang setelah puas menceramahi dan memarahiku. Kihyun juga sudah pulang ke rumah karena masih ada hal yang perlu diurus.

Aku duduk terdiam sendiri di kursi, di atas meja makanku semangkuk _ramyeon_ pedas dengan telur dan keju. Perutku berbunyi minta diisi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berselera untuk makan. Aku menghela napas, mengambil _plastic wrap_ dan membungkuk mangkuk itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam lemari pendingin.

Lebih baik aku mencari udara segar di luar.

Aku segera mencari pakaian hangatku dan pergi ke luar setelah memastikan aku membawa dompet dan ponselku.

Udara di luar dingin, meski sudah masuk ke awal musim semi. Aku pergi ke taman, di sana sedang sepi karena ini bukan hari libur. Aku duduk di bangku kayu, memandang bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar sebelum memejamkan kedua mataku untuk menikmati angin yang berhembus sejuk.

 _ **All the rumors I'm hearing from here and there**_

 _ **Are they really true?**_

 _ **(Is it really true? Is it?)**_

 _ **Look me in my eyes right now and tell me**_

* * *

Di sana.

Aku melihat Yoongi- _hyung_ sedang berjalan-jalan di taman tengah kota. Ini tempat yang sering kami gunakan untuk berkencan malam hari karena lampu-lampu bundar kecil akan menyala dengan cantik dan Yoongi- _hyung_ menyukainya.

Dia duduk di bangku kami sering duduk, dekat danau kecil. Dia kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyeberang jalan dan menghampiri Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku berdiri di hadapannya, dan kurasa dia merasa ada yang menghalangi sinar matahari.

Dia tampak sangat lucu ketika terkejut, dengan matanya yang membulat dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Halo, _Hyung_."

Yoongi- _hyung_ tampak bingung untuk membalas.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" Aku melirik bangku kayu di sampingnya.

Dia menatapku dan mengangguk pelan. "Silakan."

Suaranya serak, dan kuperhatikan matanya sembab. Kurasa dia habis menangis, apa kekasih barunya menyakitinya?

"Apa … kabarmu, Jim?"

Aku cukup terkejut karena Yoongi- _hyung_ memulai obrolan terlebih dahulu. Setahuku dia adalah orang yang pendiam.

"Buruk, _Hyung_. Kau sendiri?"

Dia tersenyum pahit sambil memandang rerumputan. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

Kemudian keadaan sunyi. Kami tidak berbicara.

 _Everything is a lie_

 _I've never done any of those things_

 _I've killed my self trying but my heart just can't let go_

 _My phone screen is filled with our old pictures_

"Kudengar …"

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Yoongi- _hyung_.

"Kau punya kekasih baru?"

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku. "Tidak! Itu bohong!"

"O –oh … baiklah."

"Kau sendiri? Malam itu kulihat kau bersama seorang lelaki? Itu kekasihmu, _Hyung_?"

"Siapa? Kihyun maksudmu?"

"Ya, siapalah itu." Aku sangat tidak suka ketika Yoongi- _hyung_ mengucapkan namanya.

"Bu –bukan, dia sahabatku."

Baguslah. Aku sangat lega begitu mendengar itu bukan kekasihnya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

Aku memandang Yoongi- _hyung_ dengan serius, dan dia tampak sangat terkejut dengan ucapanku yang tiba-tiba."

Dia tampak sedih.

"Tapi kau mengingkari janji kita dua tahun lalu."

Aku tersenyum pahit, memejamkan mataku ketika memori itu berputar lagi. "Ya. Kau benar. Aku pria yang brengsek. Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Seseorang akan menyadari arti hampa sesungguhnya ketika dia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Itulah aku. Kau benar, aku brengsek dan tidak pantas mendapatkan maafmu. Tidak, aku tidak ingin maafmu, aku ingin cintamu dan aku ingin sebuah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita, memperbaiki segalanya."

Yoongi- _hyung_ menangis.

Aku buru-buru memeluknya, membiarkan wajahnya menangis di dadaku, aku mengusap kepalanya dan memeberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut sesekali.

"Aku egois, _Hyung_. Kau tahu itu."

Dia mengangguk, menarik _sweater_ hitamku dengan erat.

"Maukah kau memberikanku sebuah kesempatan, _Hyung_? Aku merindukanmu. Benar-benar merindukanmu."

Yoongi- _hyung_ mengangguk lagi.

Rasa senang membuncah dalam dadaku. Aku menarik wajahnya, mengecup bibirnya sekali. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, sangat menggemaskan.

Apa yang kulakukan di masa lalu? Bagaimana bisa aku menukar seseorang semanis ini, sebaik Yoongi- _hyung_ yang selalu mengurusku, merawatku ketika aku sakit, untuk hubungan kotor sementara? Benar-benar bodoh, bukan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi."

Aku mengecup lagi bibirnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jim."

Yoongi- _hyung_ membalas dengan suara kecil.

Aku mencium bibirnya dalam, melumatnya dan mengelus pinggang mungilnya. Dia melenguh kecil, dan sial, aku rasa aku sudah tidak tahan. Hormonku tertahan 2 tahun belakangan ini.

Aku melepas ciuman kami, memandangi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Aku mendekatkan bibirku pada telinganya dan berbisik rendah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di tempatku?" Aku berujar, kemudian menggigit telinganya sensual. Masa bodoh dengan tempat umum.

Dia mengangguk malu-malu.

Manis, masih manis seperti dulu, bahkan lebih manis. Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskannya begitu saja dulu? Ya, aku bodoh dan brengsek. Tapi aku mencintai Yoongi- _hyung_.

 _To leave us in the past is a waste of a real love_

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Horeeee siapa yang galau juga? :(( Akhirnya saya mengalihkan diri menulis fic baru. Fic ini selesai kira-kira berjam-jam XD saya istirahat dulu yang jelas. Ngomong-ngomong siapa belum dengerin lagu ini? Atau mungkin belum pernah lihat K.A.R.D sama sekali? Kalau saran saya, lihat deh MV mereka, lagu-lagu mereka itu bagus-bagus, dan saya punya semua XD. Oya, lirik yang saya tulis itu dari youtube, dari cc MV mereka langsung, jadi kalo kalian liat lyrics di internet mungkin bakal beda ya. Dan maaf karena saya belum UP My Dearest Baby :( beberapa minggu lalu laptop ga bisa dipake, terus saya memutuskan untuk ngerombak ulang chapter 10 jadi maaf ya kalo lama, saya usahakan secepatnya saya update yaa~~

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
